


Killing Is His Second Name

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is a big little shit tbh haha, Eren is kinda hitman-ish too i guess, Ereri Secret Santa 2017, Killing, M/M, Sexual Tension that one doesn't know was there, a little bit of smut, hitman!levi, nothing too explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Levi is a hitman working for Erwin in a district that was full of Mafias. During his mission, one day, he encounters a guy who is eager to become part of Erwin's organisation and, even more so, wants to work together with Levi, since he was looking up to him.Levi rejects any of these approaches and soon experiences that the guy, Eren Yeager, is more persistent than he had thought.He couldn't even deny that he was slowly but surely taking a liking in some sides of the young boy.





	Killing Is His Second Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/gifts).



> My Ereri secret santa gift to Chez ^^

Erwin Smith slided the picture across his desk, until it halted right under the other’s gaze. Levi Ackerman picked it up, regarded it for a short moment.

“So? What kind of guy is it this time I have to deal with?” he questioned, a hint of disgust resonated in his voice. Whatever the answer would be, he already knew it wasn’t a nice one.

“Carlos. A slave trader.” Erwin’s words were snippy. Short but just enough information. No single emotion evident. He weaved his fingers together and placed them before his lips with propped elbows. His eyebrows were slightly creased.

Levi stared at him, eyes squinted. “'Slave trader’, you say?” His tone didn’t miss to enrich with disgust.

“Yes.” Again a short remark, professional.

Levi was aware of the different types of these kind of people. And he guessed by Erwin’s distant and decent discreetness that the man on the photo belonged to the grosser type.

“I see.” Levi deemed the talk to be over, and Erwin didn’t object.

Only thing he did was give out one last information. “He often lingers inside the big warehouse at the east port where he’d handle his deals.

“Mhm.” Levi’s mumble indicated impatience – or indifference, hard to tell –, and he pocketed the picture, straightened his jacket. “‘S that all?”

“You’re free now. Do your job however you like.”

“Great.”

It didn’t take longer than an hour until Levi had stationed at a secluded dark place on one of the higher floors inside the warehouse, after having get rid of his target’s bodyguards that had been waiting outside in front of the door the man had come in. Before that, he had also had to get rid of the man who had already been waiting here by the time Levi had arrived, but knocking him out to unconsciousness and dragging the body to a hiding place had been the easiest part of this job.

At least Levi was inside the warehouse and in position now. On every side there were stairs that led up to five floors, platforms running right next to the walls on each floor. Other than that, each level was mostly free of any rooms or ground.

Levi leant against a stack of cardboard boxes, placing his rifle ontop, propping it on a stand and attaching a silencer to his gun. Occasionally, he’d let his eyes float around the ground floor, looking out for his target. His thin brows were arched in concentration, his breathing even, merely the sound of clicks, coming from his gun, breaching the eerie tranquility.

A while after, and Levi had eventually prepared his equipment and taken his position by leaning his upper body against the surface of a box, arms bent, hands holding the rifle with meticulousness and fines. From then on he would observe the bottom ground through his rifle scope. The moon’s white, pure light sprinkled through the milky windows sparely, at least sufficiently enough to give him the low level of brightness he needed.

And Levi shall not wait long. Because after what felt like only 10 minutes, Levi’s victim had come to stage—literally, in Levi’s opinion. Carlos strode to the center of the warehouse’s interior. For Levi, it was the most efficient spot he could have chosen. Levi went full killing mode, eyes and reflexes and mind becoming one with his rifle. He curled a finger around the trigger, activated the laser pointer on his gun for better aim. As Carlos moved forward, Levi’s red dot moved with him. The head seemed to achieve best results. It always did. There would be no failures if he killed him like that.

Mental preparations were done, Levi had been ready, knew be would be satisfied with the killing since nothing appeared to go wrong, when all of a sudden another laser – a green one – illuminated. It lingered on Carlos’ head as well, but not for long, because a blink of an eye later the dot was gone and Carlos lay on the floor. His head looked like it had been penetrated by something, causing him to fall with a light groan.

Though, he hadn’t fallen because of Levi’s hit; Levi hadn’t done anything at all yet. And that was exactly the problem!

He drew his head back from his scope, squinted his eyes and peered at his target once; saw him – indeed – laying motionlessly on the floor. Levi confirmed it a third time by peering through his tube again. “What the…” he muttered under his breath, steadily getting irritated.

Having remembered the vague direction the green dot had come from, Levi whipped his head back, searching for anyone on one of the upper floors above him. As he did so, his anger boiled rapidly—seething and hot, his blood rushed like crazy through his system. Whatever had happened just now (he couldn’t figure out yet why exactly it had happened), his mission had not gone according to plan at all.

Blinking, Levi finally made out a grey silhouette, a moving figure so it seemed. He didn’t waste a second to leave his hiding place and race towards the other person. He rushed, legs maintaining an insanely quick pace, equal to the madness driving him to the edge.

By the time he had reached the same floor as the stranger, Levi’s eyes were ripped open, nose flaring, exhales being puffed out of it angrily.

The person dressed in dark grey noticed Levi now, faced him and lowered his gun. It looked like a rifle of higher quality.

To Levi’s light surprise, the guy didn’t make much moves. Didn’t back off, didn’t attempt to flee.

 _Who is this guy?!_ All of Levi’s senses fumed. _A spy? An enemy?_

“Oi!” he barked, not giving any lesser shit to keep the volume of his voice low. “The fuck did you do just there?!”

The other person pulled his mask off his head. First thing that came to Levi’s sight was a vibrant smile.  _What the actual fuck?!_  It was a mystery to Levi as to why the other would smile at a time like this. But there was also a second thing that struck his mind with its radiance.

The guy’s green eyes lit up under the scarce moonlight. Even though Levi had never seen such expressive eyes before, he didn’t allow himself to break his mind over that. The more time passed where he looked into those eyes, the more he was visited by the desire to punch them black and blue.

“So it’s really you.” the boy spoke cheerfully. “I’m lucky today, I guess. I finally got to meet you.”

“Huh?” Levi snapped, harsher than necessary.

“You’re Levi, right? The infamous hitman Levi Ackerman. He, who always executes his killings alone. Who kills with preciseness and elegance. Sneaks up on his victims and doesn’t leave any traces behind.”

Unmoved by the other person’s recitation of whatever rumours and talks about him were spreading around among people, Levi frowned deeper.

The guy chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re working for Erwi—”

“Recapitulating shit about me that I obviously know myself won’t lead you anywhere. Who are you? What are you doing here and why did you kill that man down there.” He swiftly cocked his gun in the direction of the corpse for a split second, never taking his eagle eyes off the guy.

Instead of answering, the other said, “Erwin’s interest seems to be that of killing off all these people who make other people’s lives a hell, those who use and sell and abuse the innocent ones, whether young or middle aged. To be honest, I am pursuing to be part of his team.”

“ _Huh?_ ” Levi spat again, growing utterly impatient. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

The guy remained still and serious, a grin pinned to his face.

“You think Erwin is an angel? He isn’t exactly innocent either. He orders us to get rid of the nasty people, yes, but his goal is to make Maria district  _his_  monopol.

“That’s still better than slave traders or whatever aiming for that. Erwin is a smart and proper man. Well, as proper as one can be in the mafia world.”

Levi wiggled his gun in the direction of the other. “This is nothing for you, kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” He twisted his smile to a shit-eating grin. “I’m 19.”

“That’s still  _being a kid_  here in this area.” Levi grumbled through gritted teeth. Then he remembered a little thing that still wasn’t cleared and so he snapped, “Why did you steal my target?”

The boy looked at the man at the floor once, quiet, then at Levi, innocent. He pointed at himself. “I’m a freelance sniper.”

“‘ _Freelance’_?” If Levi hadn’t been so annoyed, he would have laughed out loud at this. “Go back home to your Mama and play with your toy guns. This is nothing for you.”

“My parents are dead.” the other retorted, quick but with zero emotions.

Levi squinted his eyes. He didn’t give a fuck about whether he reopened old wounds with that or not, the fact that he was dealing with this dude in the first place was bothersome enough.

The guy had resumed in looking at the floor after his utterance and was now raising his eyes to Levi again. At least his grin waned. He pressed his weapon closer to his chest, stroking the barrel. “My father had refused to give some Mafia gang a recipe for a drug that was worth thousands of dollars. Dad was a doctor, y’know, so he knew about stuff like these. So those people killed my mom and dad off, even if it meant that they had to find that recipe somewhere else. I swore to myself I would kill those who did this to my parents. That’s when I started to practice how to shoot with a gun and all. And then, one day, when I had finally found the guy who had killed my parents, I was ready to blast a hole through his head. The opportunity was there. However, someone else killed him before me—before my eyes. And it was you, Levi. I recognised you.”

Irrational dimensions were reached as to why Levi was still bothering to talk to the kid, and it clearly tested his long lost patience and collected ease. “Tch. I certainly did not do that for you. I had my own reasons—”

“Yeah, I know. But still… At that time, I wasn’t even mad at you for the fact that you had been faster than me; I had wanted to kill him off so badly, after all. But when I saw you back then and there, all that I was feeling was admiration and awe. That was when I set my goal to work alongside with you. I really wanted to work together with you.”

By now, having had to listen to the seemingly infinite blabbering of the other, Levi was giving him his crude indifferent look—eyes half-lidded, corners of his mouth dropped, gun laying lazily in his hand. “Fuck off, kid. There’s no way I –  _even less Erwin_  – will need someone like you. Go play somewhere else. As I already said,  _nothing for you._ ”

The guy threw an incredulous look, tumbling over words at first. “Why?! Don’t tell me you didn’t like my killing just now? What was so mediocre about it?”

“You  _stole_  my target. Why should I be impressed by your shit?!”

“I didn’t know you would take that so seriously and, on top, in a bad way. But hear me out. I am good enough for Erwin’s organisation. There are two others with me; Armin, who is a tech nerd and would fit perfectly for spying and surveillance jobs. And then there’s Mikasa who is a pro at armed and unarmed close combat. Levi, us three wouldn’t be a nuisance in Erwin’s team. Trust me.” He sported yet another generous smile at Levi, adjusting his hold on his rifle.

“No.” was Levi’s prompt and ultimate reply, and then he was already walking away hastily. “You better don’t get in my way ever again. Else I can’t promise you to spare your life.” He shouted over his shoulder and gleamed one last glare at the boy.

“Please let me work with you. We would make a good team.  _I’m looking up to you, Levi!_ ” At that, Levi showed him the finger, though without turning around. He stalked forward faster. “Remember my name, Levi! It’s Eren. Eren Yeager. This isn’t the last time we’ve seen each other!”

Levi had already guessed that this guy (so Eren was his name) would be persistent, and soon enough he would have a taste of that obnoxious insistency.

While Levi had reported to Erwin that his job went all right, discreetly (almost casually) keeping quiet about the unexpected circumstances in front of his superior, his next job promised a sudden visit by Eren again, despite of that possibility, honestly, not having arisen to Levi’s mind just that casually. He had labelled his first encounter with Eren as a coincidence, it couldn’t happen again. Definitely not, he would tell himself.

He met Erwin in his bureau again, was given a photo just like last time, but with the difference of another target. A few sparse exchange of words and Levi exited the headquaters less than 15 minutes later.

His victim was to be getting rid of in a similar setting as his last killing ( _supposed_  killing, that is), but the warehouse for today was located at the opposite direction of his last job. As usual, following his routine, Levi met all measurements and preparations for his killing. Bodyguards (this time there had been a handful more) had been killed first without the target noticing and Levi had made sure to check that the other party – that would meet up with his victim – hadn’t arrived yet. Meaning Levi’s time was limited. As he stood in position, he loaded his gun.

His target approached Levi’s shooting area. Always having in mind to do his jobs fast but neatly, Levi aimed for him. He activated his red laser, letting it wander around on the man’s head.

Another dot appeared and then a blow that forced the guy -  _Levi’s target_ , to be exact - to the floor. Tingles of a dejà-vu prickling through his brain. Levi processed right away that the laser had consisted of a green colour and without a second thought wasted, he rose from his leaning position, furiously looking up. At least he had been brisk enough to spot the figure – which was veiled by darkness – who was already moving out of his sight. Levi sprinted. His few feral, primitive instincts howled in his mind to not let him flee.  _Him—Eren Yeager._

Climbing up the stairs by using every third step, accelerating his speed even when he had reached the respective floor, Levi eventually spotted Eren on the other side of the floor, heading for the door.

Levi’s inner rage was without any control as irritation blazed his brain cells.  _He must be fucking spying on me. But how?!_

Seconds – no, it felt like milliseconds to Levi – passed until he had reached Eren close enough to grab him by his collar. He had mostly ignored the fact that the other had not appeared to have given his best to flee from Levi. But at the moment, Levi didn’t care. Instead, his fist buried into Eren’s shirt and he pushed him hard against the wall.

Eren groaned in pain at that, one of his hands finding Levi’s wrist, wrapping like claws around his watch.

“What the fuck are you  _doing here_?!” Levi pushed out angrily, putting emphasis on every word.

“Showing you that I really meant it when I said I want to work together with you.” Eren beamed an imbecile, self-confident grin.

Levi pulled him generous inches away from the wall, only to push him back against it hard. Eren coughed out a pained groan as Levi tightened his grip around Eren's collar, enclosing his throat now.

Eren’s hand was firm around Levi’s wrist. “Naw, c’mon Levi. Don’t be so stubborn. You wouldn’t even give me a try.” Levi squinted one eye twitchingly, strengthening his pressure on Eren’s neck. “Fuck— You’re  _suffocating_  me.”

“I told you I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you next time if I feel like it.”

The response was a cackle that merged into another heavy pant because of Levi bruising his throat terribly and achingly. “Hey. Don’t be so harsh. I am on your side.” 

Levi’s grip remained firm as he questioned sourly, “How did you find out about my mission today?”

Eren huffed a wary giggle. “Mikasa and I had positioned ourselves close to Erwin’s headquarter and used one of Armin’s voice recorders to listen in on conversations held in Erwin’s office.

“Fuck off!” Levi let go, flailing his gun in front of Eren’s face. “You’re getting in my way. You are  _sabotaging_  the missions Erwin is  _entrustung me_  to do flawlessly. Don’t create problems when actually there are none!”

“But isn’t this why it’s better if you introduce me to Erwin? So that we can work toge—” Levi snapped the hand away that Eren seeemed to have wanted to place on Levi’s shoulder. He scowled, death promised in his sharp grey-blue eyes if Eren did a false move.

And yet, even then, Eren remained a lot more at ease than one would –  _should_  – be when facing hitman Levi fucking Ackerman.

“I’m warning you.” Levi grumbled, and brought the barrel of his rifle close to Eren’s nose. “You better don’t do this again. Go do some killing elsewhere.”

Levi left with a faint pleased smirk adorning Eren’s face that he could spot on him lastly, but instead of figuring out what that could mean, being too fed-up at the moment, he departed wordlessly.

The next time Levi was called to Erwin’s office, he was visited by a wary feeling. On his way, close to Erwin’s door, he met Mike—a hitman who was almost as skilled and valued in the organisiation as Levi.

“Oi, Mike.” Levi stopped him from walking past. “Do you have some time right now?”

Mike sniffed once. “Yeah. Why?”

“You gotta do something for me.”

“Hm?” Mike’s head perked up, a brow raised. Levi had never needed anyone’s help before. Questions already rose to his mind, but he let Levi continue.

“Can you… check whether someone is outside by the window of Erwin’s office or close by? Just to make sure no one is eavesdropping.”

Mike had looked incredulously at him, incredulous in his own hardly noticable change of manner. Levi figured that out and didn’t feel confident. It affected his pride utterly to ask such a ridiculous thing of someone who shared a similar rank as him.

“Levi, what did you do?” Mike started, nose crunching. “Did you fail a mission? Is someone after you now? Are they spying on you?”

“I didn’t fail any of my killings!” Levi affirmed, rough. “It’s just a measurement I wanna take today.”

Mike narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

Levi rolled his eyes. He spat at him, “Are you going to do me that favour now or not?”

The other had sighed at last, crossed his arms, and shrugged his shoulders. “‘Mkay.”

“Then hurry.” Levi sent him away with a glare and a nod to the direction where Mike should move his ass to. He waited for a moment, outside of Erwin’s office, looking ridiculous like that when doing nothing, before he knocked and went inside, a pokerface expression put on. “So? What’s on today’s agenda?” he casually voiced, only discreetly switching his gaze to the window behind Erwin and noticing nothing unusual there.

“This one will be easy for you. Sorry, none of the others who could have done it are available today. But I’m sure you won’t mind some easy work once in a while, right?” Erwin sent him a radiant smile—a smile that said not to complain or else the brightness of the mood would  _drop_.

“Fine.” Levi scoffed in his usual manner.

“One of our messengers found out that the guy, Luke is his name by the way, will be present in the run-down Red Club. Without any bodyguards even. It’s a good thing that they are always using abandoned places for their deals. Makes it easier for us.” Erwin twirled a cigar with his fingers, a lighter laying in his other hand. He put one end of the cigar in his mouth and lit it up. “There was nothing unusual happening around you lately, was there?” He puffed out the smoke and looked at Levi with a bored facial expression but an attentive gleam in his icy blue eyes.

“No.” Levi replied; didn’t hesitate, voice far from any crack.

“Fine. You’re dismissed then. I expect you to be finished in an hour at the most.”

“Hm.” Levi left the office, feeling almost belittled by Erwin. As if he wouldn’t be able able to do this.

He didn’t leave right away though, waiting for Mike.

When said person eventually appeared, the impatience was written all over Levi’s face.

“So?” he urged, a thin brow raised questioningly.

Mike shook his head slowly. “Nothing unusual. I didn’t smell foreign people either. All safe.”

“Good.” Levi’s attitude switched back to relaxed and indifferent again. At least he had had that reassurance now.

“You wanna elaborate on what all this is about in the first place?”

“No.” And with that, Levi made his leave, certainly displeasing Mike with his answer.

“Hey.”

He waved him off with, “Sorry not sorry. Got a job to do.”

The place was quickly found, determining a good area to shoot from took less time as well and now it was all waiting and preparing for Levi, however the latter was fast done as well.

Once having appeared, the target was spotted right away too and Levi curled his finger around the trigger. The attitude of Luke was ridiculous in Levi’s eyes. One more reason for him to get this done as soon as possible. His red laser pointer turned on, and—

A green laser joined his.

A silent shot.

A lifeless body on the floor.

Levi didn’t even take his time to witness all of this. No, he had already calculated in his mind where he –  _Eren_  – must have shot from, and so Levi, filled with seething madness and rage, ran to said place.

_This can’t be. This can’t be. This can’t be!_

Levi reached the top of the abandoned building with high speed, but even so he had been too late.

At least now he could confirm for himself that, last time, Eren had deliberately let himself get caught by Levi. Of course he had the ability to run away from him if he wanted.

“Fuck!” Levi cursed loudly, one of his boots stomping on the floor.

 _How did he do this? How did he know about it?! How did he find out?!_ , Levi looked around, hoping Eren would have decided to randomly come back to him because perhaps he didn't mind the idea of getting a gun stuck up his ass as punishment, since that was Levi’s biggest desire to do to him right now. To no avail, though. There was no Eren. No Eren trapped under his grip, no Eren whose ass shall be filled up with a gun. The only thing he had left behind was a bullet casing.

Levi spotted it and picked it up. Recognised that it had been indeed one of the casings meant for Eren’s rifle. Levi scoffed, clenching his teeth. “Fucking bastard…”

The worst of the worst, however, was the fact that this wouldn’t stay as a happening that had occured three times. Actually, Eren deemed it funny to get on Levi’s nerves time and again. Ever since their first encounter, every of Levi’s missions were handled by Eren. And every time Levi would ask himself anew how Eren had figured out time and place of his killings. No matter how minutely he or Mike would check the surroundings of Erwin’s headquarter, there hadn’t been any intruder, not even once. No Eren spying on them.

And ever since the third time Levi didn’t show any success in catching Eren red-handed.

Eren would kill as precisely as an owl. And he would disappear as stealthily as the night. He was the alternative of Levi. A flawed copy, but on his way to become close to the original.

Eren was good. Really good. A challenge. And, handsdown, Levi loved challenges. Though he couldn’t indulge in activites he fancied, if it interfered with the things that were his jobs. So the most he could do was oppose Eren’s actions and attempt at putting a stop to his games, when deep down he was generously amused by Eren’s efforts. There were Erwin’s rules, and he had to follow them, no matter what. Even if it meant to probably have to… deal with people, which he grew to approve of, in one way or another.

Levi counted four missions where an invisible Eren would steal his victims and flee tracelessly before any development would take place. Four missions until Levi would get to encounter the freelance hitman again.

His current mission was a rather important one. Reeves senior was one of the more influential people in Maria district; one of the more strongheaded guys that Erwin would like to see dead as soon as possible. Up until now, neither timing nor opportunity had been on their side.

Levi was striding leisurely through the hall leading to Reeves’ office, which location he was told earlier by one of Erwin’s messengers. He had successfully intruded into the big mansion without any problems, even on his way to Reeves’ room he hadn’t encountered a single bodyguard, at least not yet.

The tranquil eeriness evoked chills up Levi’s spine. And he felt thrilled – more than ever – to get this job done. His gun was sitting comfortably in his grip, swaying forth and back.

For some reason Levi was optimistic to get this killing done without Eren getting in his way. While he hadn’t figured out yet how he had been eavesdropping on him and Erwin, the fact that Erwin had assigned him with the task an hour before the originally planned time, gave him confidence that Eren wasn’t aware of that. He couldn’t be, he just couldn’t be.

Overall that had also been the source of Levi’s pleased mood.

When having finally arrived at the door, Levi stirred in place for a second, contemplated needlessly and yet he did so, before opening it with a push of his hand on the handle, but still with patient amenity.

The sight of the inside of the room had him freeze in place at first, jaw hardening. He had walked in on a certain brunet (who had his hair slicked back and the fringes parted to the sides, wearing a black tuxedo) bowing to Reeves who was regarding him with unalarmed disinterest in his eyes. There hadn’t been a single trace of suspicion cladding his expression. Eren had succeeded in going as far as to win over Reeves’ trust. Someone like Reeves senior wasn’t to joke with and yet Eren had been able to…

After both had finally acknowledged Levi’s presence, they turned their heads to him, Reeves with an irritated frown, alarmed now, and Eren was slyly smirking at him, eyes half-dropped, head still bowed a little.

“What—” Levi registered only that single raspy word coming from Reeves’ mouth before he noticed how Eren was grabbing something from under his jacket. Levi guessed where this was leading to, his brain and senses reacted as fast as the light and not much later he had his gun raised, not even aiming when he shot. His shot was fired before Eren’s, had hit Reeves right in the middle of his chest. For a moment, all of this passed in slow motion before Levi’s eyes. The gun, Reeves’ useless attempt to grab after his own one in the inner side pocket of his jacket, the shot, Eren’s half-raised arm, the realisation of not having been fast enough creeping up on his face, reluctant acceptance.

At least this one thing had gone in favour of Levi.

He lowered his gun the same moment Reeves’ body hit the floor. Sharp eyes were fixated on the only other person in the room. Levi gripped his weapon so hard it was trembling in his hands. He eased his arm and hand muscles a little, approaching Eren. “The fuck is that ludicrous attire?”

Eren cleared his throat, trying to suppress a smug smirk. A hand of his smoothed the jacket he was wearing. “Sometimes one has to…  _adapt_  to sneak into someone else’s business.”

Levi sneered. “Bullshit.” He didn’t meet Eren’s eyes yet, but when he eventually did, his gun was reloaded, raised to Eren’s face, only a few inches away from his forehead. Levi cocked his head to the side, being the one to smirk smugly now. “So? Any last words, kid?”

Eren took it lightly. As if he knew for sure that Levi wouldn’t pull the trigger ever on him. Unknowing to him as to where Eren had got all that confidence from, a little part of himself didn’t cease from being impressed by the brunet’s skills and attitude.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but be torn between taking amusement in Eren’s doings and losing his last string of patience and sanity that would prevent him from rampaging around said guy.

Eren rested a finger on Levi’s barrel and pulled it down a bit. “Do you get now that I am really serious about the things I said?”

Enough for Levi to snap for the moment and raise his voice. “I told you not to interfere in things that are not your business!”

“You wouldn’t listen to my request, so I had to convey my message by actions.”

“How the fuck did you find out about the issue and whereabouts of my missions anyway?!” Levi’s gun pointed at dead Reeves.

“Ah, well, about that,” Eren scratched his cheek. “We figured out that after I told you that thing with the eavesdropping, it would be too risky to go on like that, even when from a safe distance to the building. So there was another idea. Armin gave me a little electronic device, it’s meant for spying and is really high tech and not easy to spot. He told me to put it on you so that, from then on, we could listen to everything that was said to you. The second time we met, when you had your hand around my neck, I saw my chance and attached the listening device to your watch. And, as you can see, it had worked perfectly!”

Levi looked at him, dumbfounded. His eyes then lowered to his wrist, searching. And there he saw it. It was small, but when taken a closer look at it, the round attachment on the side of his watch was visible. “What the actual fuck?!” Levi ripped his watch off his wrist and tossed it to the floor, using full force. “ _You little piece of shit._  You’ve really got some nerve, heh.” The corners of his mouth twitched like crazy.

Meanwhile, Eren didn’t show any signs of getting afraid of Levi or worrying for his life. Calm and collected, he viewed Levi, totally awestruck. “And you seem to have your nerves really worked up. That’s a shame. Your face is too pretty to display creases so soon.”

“And who’s fault is that, hm?!” Levi continously threw death scowls at him, not knowing what to do with this guy. That guy who was so appealing, especially because of his skills, and to top it of, he knew how to be obnoxiously irresistible. “You’re a really potty brat, you know that.” Levi knew these weren’t words he really meant.

Eren gave him a sympathetic upcurve of his lips. “You seem so tense, Levi. Are your jobs keeping you busy most of the time? You need to take care of yourself, too. Sometimes it’s the best if you relax.” And before he knew it, Eren had his lips pressed onto Levi’s. A sloppy but messy kiss where it was lips were on lips only.

Losing his rationality momentarily, Levi pushed Eren away then. Eyes widened – was it surprise or disgust? –, he huffed out once, devoid of intelligible words.

Eren looked mysteriously at him. “You don’t mind some good time, right? You don’t.”

A little silence.

No good, Levi thought. He mustn't… But the prickling on his lips had felt amazing.

“Fuck!” he muttered under his breath and yanked Eren by his hair, smashing their lips together once more. Their kiss evolved into a heavy make-out session quickly, and Eren pushed Levi against the desk.

Clothes were discarded without much of a waste on time, and Levi had given in as fast as his reasoning would allow, indulging in this sweet moment where he didn’t have to think at all.

Levi’s chest was pressed onto the desk, hips held by strong hands as he was fucked hard. Eren was panting over him, moaning a mixture of noises of zest and profanities, of which Levi added more to the latter.

After all these weeks, days after days of killing people and doing nothing else than his work, Levi had ignored his own needs, there was no denying to that. And he resented Eren for having figured out Levi would most certainly be met with pleasure and relief when being screwed ruthlessly. Levi didn’t show any restraints, so Eren didn’t have to have any either.

As Eren was pounding into him, Levi was a victim to thoughts of how  _good_  it felt, how  _relieving_  it was and, overall, how  _much_  Eren would benefit him in many ways. This guy was ruining his plans and his image of being Erwin’s best hitman.

Eren groaned out Levi’s name, scratched his sides, dragged his nails down to his hips. When both got close, Eren put one of his arms under Levi’s and wound around it until his hand found Levi’s shoulder, pulling him up a bit. Levi moaned to that new position where his back would delicately arch.

A little whisper of  _‘Just a little more. Hold a little while longer.’_  exasperating through Eren’s lips seductively, giving Levi chills, and several thrusts later both came with their lower body parts shooting come and buzzing through their climaxes.

“You feeling better now, Levi sweetie?” Eren let go him.

Levi lay weakly on the edge of the table, toes barely touching the floor, his ass oozing come. He totally ignored Eren’s gross name-calling. “Fuck, you asshole. This was actually really good. It’s not an every day occurance where I can have something as amazing as this.” He slowly stood up. His eyes darted to Reeves’ corpses, a grunt of disgust stirring in his throat for the moment, before he snatched his shirt from the floor and went to the mirror to put it on. He also saw Eren having put on his pants already, sitting on the floor by the wall opposite of him. Eren was smirking at him, one leg bent, arm resting on his knee. Levi gave him a stern look.

Unmoved by it, Eren grabbed his gun, decided to play with it. To him, ‘playing’ meant to turn on his laser and let the dot wander on Levi’s naked ass. Childishly, he produced sound effects with his mouth that went like “Pew, pew!” and he giggled to it at last.

“Stop it or else I will aim at your balls and pull the trigger for real.” Levi growled.

Eren cackled, running a hand through his hair.

It was right at that very moment that the door flew open. A bulky many with sunglasses entered, looking straightforward to where he was (probably) expecting Reeves to be. “Reeves senior! It seems that some intruder—”

Both Eren and Levi were silently looking at the person by the door, expressionless, and the man was imitating them. Until the seriousness but also oddness of the situation had deemed on the man, Eren and Levi had already picked up their guns and shot simultaneously while the guy had still been fumbling with his own gun. He fell back, with two holes in his chest.

Another short silence.

“Ew. He saw you naked, Levi.”

“Tch. It’s not like it matters anymore.”

The quick conversation was ended like that and the next few minutes were spent in order to get dressed, no words being exchanged.

“Say,” Levi eventually said as he stood right in front of Eren who had gone back to sitting on the floor, examining his gun after having put on all of his clothes. “Where are you even living? There aren’t many safe places in Maria district.”

Eren smiled lazily at him. “The big white apartment block on the west side. Where most of the mafia rampages used to take place last year. Not many are living there anymore, though.”

Levi raised a brow in astonishment. “The west side? For real? And you’re still alive? That’s impressive. Only people who are recklass as fuck would stay at a place like that.”

Eren shrugged. “It’s not like I’m alone. Three people make the living safer than a single one.”

“Hm.” Levi shrugged that last statement off and was on his way to leave. He had already been overdue in time given for this mission anyway.

“Are you going right now? Just like that?!” Eren shouted after him, obviously confused.

“Yup.” Levi waved him goodbye with his gun.

“Wait! What about—”

And that was when Levi shut the door behind him, the rest of Eren’s voice muffled completely. He didn’t look back, and Eren didn’t go after him.

The fact that Levi was called in to Erwin’s office the very next day meant that Erwin’s people had done a fast job in visiting Eren’s living place.

Acting according to his usual nature, thus appearing distant and indifferent, Levi walked inside when Erwin gave him permission, seeing three persons stood in front of Erwin’s desk. Said three shifted their heads to him. One was a boy with a blond bowl cut, clutching a laptop to his chest, the other one was a ravenette girl all dressed in black and several close combat weapons decorating her belt, and lastly Eren who was beaming at him like a happy puppy.

“Ah, good to see you here this quickly, Levi,” Erwin raised from his seat and waved his hand to the group, “We’re having three new members from today on. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren. They have already gone through the testing. Their results are close to excellent in their respective fields. Especially this boy here, Eren, … Well, let’s say, he will accompany your missions a few times for the first, all right? Let’s see how that’ll turn out to be like.”

Levi hummed an almost noncommittal approval as he halted next to Eren, crossing his arms and looking at Erwin.

Eren wouldn’t stop grinning at him. “Thank you, Levi.” he finally said, hugging his rifle tighter in his arms.

Levi scoffed at him, but a little smirk ghosted around his lips noneless. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Eren nudged his side at that response and Levi rolled his eyes playfully.

However, Levi was anticipating the enjoyment that would come from working alongside Eren, whether they were of professional or pleasurable nature.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like the title because it doesn't give off right away whether it's referring to Levi or Eren... or both... ;D
> 
> Please let me know what you think about my fic ^^ 
> 
> My tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
